TOLED is a display technology that uses transparent electrodes and light emitting materials. TOLED embeds OLED technology in thin, transparent glass or plastic substrates that are capable of emitting light from the top or bottom, or both. Because TOLED displays that emit from both top and bottom are 70% transparent when not in use, they could be incorporated into many useful applications.
As an example, the TOLED displays can be used in shopping windows (or other architectural glasses). The shopping windows show the product on the inside as well as show text or advertisements on the glass. For example, there could be a pair of shoes behind the window and at the same time the window has information scrolling across it like prices, special deals, or advertisement video clips. This type of showcase is becoming more popular as see-through screens are becoming cheaper and more available.
Currently, several bonding methods exist to install displays onto architectural glass. However, they all share the trait that the installation is permanent. Trying to remove a display from architectural glass when installed with current available bonding methods is a very risky process, which most of the time leads to damage to the display, the glass, or both. Due to the shorter use life that TOLEDs possess (˜3 years) in comparison with architectural glass (˜12+ years), it is imminent that TOLED maintenance or replacement will be a necessity for the user. Therefore, it would be beneficial to have a system and method to semi-permanently install TOLED displays on architectural glass (such as windows) in a reworkable/removable, efficient, and aesthetically pleasing manner.
Furthermore, it would be advantageous to have a system and method to install the TOLED assembly on a support structure rather directly on the architectural glass so that the TOLED assembly could be installed on or attached to any surface that is structurally sound to support the proposed TOLED assembly.